She will be loved
by Aky-san
Summary: When Natsu 'accidently' proposes to Lisanna, he is taken serious, and is now in a huge marriage mishap. But Lisanna just HAD to bring the perfect maid along with her, and Natsu starts liking this servant Lucy. However, with the marriage still on, how will he deal with his problems? - NaLu fanfiction, may have other small pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Of course I'll marry you!

**(notes): Hi there! Thanks for reading my newest story! Be sure to check out my profile sometimes! Or don't. LOL. **

* * *

_Fact: Hippo milk is pink. _

* * *

1.

"I should buy a boat…" Natsu said, as he tapped his fingers on the huge dining table. He hummed some tune to himself, as he stared out the big glass windows. His lunch should be here soon, but it wasn't, and Natsu was getting frustrated, already.

"When's my fucking lunch gonna be here!?" He called out, as all of the servants rushed to finish his order.

Yes, ladies and gentleman, Natsu was the son of a millionaire. He lived in a big mansion which had thousands upon thousands of rooms in which you could get lost easily. He owned enough cars to fill a whole village, so he had to keep most of them in his second house. He had more clothes than he could ever wear, even if he changed every hour. His rooms were filled with comfortable beds, countless video games, all sorts of gaming equipment; like play stations, gaming computers, consoles… you name it. The flat screen TVs he had were left unused, because he had more than twenty. Yes people, he was _that _rich.

"Come on, you slowpokes! I asked for dinner exactly 12 minutes and 34 seconds ago! And it's still hot here!" He yelled, as the maids came running, scared of the young Dragneel. He was a strong male, with enough muscles to make a grown woman squeal like a child. He had deep onyx eyes, and the expression of a bored 18 year old man, with oddly colored pink hair.

"Here you go, Natsu-san." One of the maids said, handing him his dinner, which consisted of three chickens, one pork fillet, some mashed potatoes, five different kinds of salad, and some freshly smoked salmon on a grill.

Natsu eyed the food, before turning to one of the maids, the same one who addressed him earlier. "I said, call me Natsu-_sama_", he hissed, the girl nodding, scared.

"Hey, you." He said, looking at one of the ten maids, that were standing in the dining room, waiting for orders.

"My name is Aiko, Natsu-sama." The brown haired maid corrected, as he grimaced in disgust.

"I didn't ask." He hissed. "Bring me some desert after this."

"What would you like, sir?" She asked.

"Anything. And it better taste good." He spat, as he started eating one of the chickens.

The girl simply nodded, disappearing in the kitchen to make something for him.

* * *

"Natsu, we have very important guests tonight, so I expect you to be on your best behavior. You got that?" A tall red-haired man, in his mid-forties, said to his son, as he walked in the living room, where Natsu was watching TV.

"Who's comin'?" Natsu asked nonchalantly, as his father sighed.

"The Strauss Family is coming to talk to me. They want to invest in one of our companies." The man said, as the bell suddenly rang. "Ah, speak of the devil. Kaori, go and open the door." He ordered the green-haired servant, as she nodded and went for the door.

Natsu's curiosity perked up, as he heard greeting being exchanged in the hallway. He turned his head backwards, only to see people, probably the Strauss family, come in. One by one, the persons walked in, Natsu examining each and every one of them.

First, there came in a bulk man, probably in his mid-fifties, with white hair, and short white beard. He looked like the father of the family. He later said that his name was Kazuki Strauss.

Then, a woman in her mid-forties came in. She had short wavy hair, and kind blue eyes. Her smile seemed a little forced, as she carefully looked around every detail of the house. She said her name was Masami, and that she was the three kids' mother.

Then, a girl called Mirajane Strauss entered, her long white hair flipping at every step she made, as her slender body was fitted in a long tight pink dress. She looked like the kindest of them all, with beautiful blue eyes, and dazzling smile.

A buff man, that looked like he was probably 24-27 years old was the next one to come in. He said his name was Elfman Strauss, and that he was the manliest man on earth. Natsu didn't pay much attention to him.

Next, a girl that looked to be his age walked in. Her short white hair bearing a high resemblance to her mother's, as her blue eyes scanned the place. Natsu found out that Lisanna Strauss was her name.

All of the family members appeared to have white hair, and they all looked alike. Igneel had greeted them with upmost respect, as he escorted them to the dining room. Natsu followed suit, not really interested in anything but the fancy food that was waiting for him there.

Once everyone was seated, Natsu sitting in between Mirajane and Lisanna, they began eating. While Natsu stuffed his face like a pig, the others discussed business, and talked formally. The Strauss' wanted to invest in The Dragneels' hotel building company. Natsu's father looked happy, as he talked about taxes, bills, credit and other words Natsu didn't knew the meaning of.

Suddenly, the youngest of the three siblings cleared her throat, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

"Can I be excused for a moment?" Lisanna asked, as she received a nod in response. Once she was gone, the others continued talking like nothing happened, but Natsu kept wondering where the girl had gone to. She didn't know where the bathrooms were or anything, so she didn't know where she was going. He felt a feeling of suspicion, but he brushed it off.

A few minutes later, the white-haired girl returned. She was still at the door, when Natsu noticed one of his Nintendo DSs lying on the floor, next to her chair. He bent down to pick it up, and Lisanna, who was now standing next to him suddenly squealed, earning everyone's attention.

"Yes Natsu!"

Said boy looked up to meet her blue eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

* * *

**(notes): Shit just got real. **

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as fast as I can! **

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**

**Kisses,**

**Aky. **


	2. Chapter 2: Wash My Hair!

**(notes): Hey guys! **

**Here's a new chapter, just one day later! Damn... I'm really inspired. **

**So anyway, i got all positive reviews last time, and i thought; eh, why not post chapter 2? so, here you go! It hasn't even been 24 hours yet...**

* * *

_Fact: All the people with blue eyes in the world, belong to the same ancestor from long ago. _

* * *

2.

Watching the movers bring Lisanna's furniture in his home, Natsu couldn't help to think "What the fuck!?" over and over again.

Once everyone at the table had heard Lisanna's outburst, they cheered, and Igneel had decided to let Lisanna move in with them. Natsu was still in a state of shock, as he tried to understand what was happening. He rushed out of the living room, and into his dad's study.

"Dad! I didn't mean to ask Lisanna for marriage!" He suddenly yelled, as he burst through the door.

His father, comfortably sitting in his office chair, just looked up, a ghost of a smile lingering on his dry lips. "I know Natsu! But it worked perfectly, son! Now, they will invest much more than I had ever hoped!" He yelled, startling Natsu.

Said boy knew that when his father wanted something, he got it, so he didn't even try to protest.

Lazily walking out of the room, he headed for one of his many bedrooms, to rest and think about his new life. He walked past rooms and rooms, until he heard a squeaky voice from behind.

"Natsu~!" He turned around to face the girl he absolutely didn't want to see at the moment. "Where's our room going to be?" His future bride asked, as he cringed at the thought of sleeping together with her.

"Look, Lesley,"

"_Lisanna." _She corrected.

"See? I don't even know your own name! Why would you think I want to marry you!?"

"I don't." She smiled, as he looked at her, curious. "Dad was going to propose a marriage anyway, so I thought, eh, why not do it now." She rolled her eyes, as he stared at her.

"So~? Where's my room?" She asked, "We don't have to sleep together, you know."

He sighed in relief. "Pick a room, I don't care." He said, turning around.

But just as he turned, he bumped into someone, sending the person down on the floor, in front of him. "Gomen nasai!" A bubbly voice yelled. He looked down, to see a girl carrying three large suitcases down on the floor. She had long blonde hair, tied in two pigtails, and was wearing a black and white maid outfit.

He lived here for 18 years, and he has never seen this girl before. Sure, he didn't know any of the maids' names, but he knew how they looked. She rubbed her head, before getting up to pick up the fallen suitcases once more, and walked over to Lisanna.

"Who are you!?" Natsu practically screamed, as the girl turned around.

"She's my personal maid. You won't mind her here, will you?" Lisanna asked.

"I do mind. Get her out of here. I don't need idiots like that working for me." Natsu hissed, as the blonde's eyes fell on the floor.

"She's working for _me_, and your dad let me keep her. Problem?" Lisanna taunted, as she knew that what Igneel said, goes. Natsu sighed. "No." He said.

"Lisanna-sama, where do you want these?" The blonde asked his bride, as she looked around. "Dump them in that room over there." She said, pointing to the bedroom at the end of the hall, them currently being on the third floor. "Yes, madam." The blonde said, hurriedly walking to where her mistress had pointed out.

Natsu watched her walk away, before he sighed and went to one of his bedrooms.

This was going to be a long night…

* * *

A soft knock on the door, interrupted the pinkette from his sleep. "Natsu-sama, breakfast is ready."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! I'll eat when I want!" He yelled, stuffing his head in one of the pillow laid out comfortably on his king sized bed.

"Hai, gomen nasai." The maid said, as Natsu heard her footsteps echoing in the hall. He hated being waken up in the morning, and he would beat them to death if his father hadn't requested them to wake him up at 10:30AM every day.

He rolled out of bed, and put on a red t-shirt, and some comfortable black cargo pants. What a shitty morning.

Arriving in the breakfast dining room (yes, they have separate rooms for each meal), he looked around only to see Lisanna there. He sat on the chair that was further away from her, and didn't speak a single word till he was finished. She kept sneaking glances over to him, inspecting her soon to be husband. He was hot, and she liked that. She could almost imagine his abs, hidden underneath the red t-shirt. His hair was an odd color, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

Natsu however, was too busy stuffing his face, to notice the girl practically eye-raping him.

Once he was done, he and Lisanna left the room, both going to the huge living room. Natsu turned on the TV and Lisanna looked bored. She looked around the room, and when she didn't find anything interesting, she looked at one of the maids, that was standing there, awaiting an order.

"You there," She pointed to one of the maids, the girl bowing down. "Bring me Lucy."

"Lucy?" The maid asked, confused. The maids all knew each other, since they often gossiped about their masters while washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"My personal maid. She came here yesterday." Lisanna clarified, the maid finally understanding who she was talking about.

_So her name's Lucy, _Natsu thought, the image of the clumsy blonde popping into his mind.

"Oh, gomen, but Lucy-san is currently eating breakfast. Can I be of come service?" The girl asked, bowing once more. All the servants tended to look out for one another, and they welcomed Lucy with open arms.

"No. Bring me Lucy." Lisanna was stubborn. She wanted her personal maid here, and she would get her.

"But Lucy—"

"I don't care!" Lisanna yelled, as the maid rushed out, to get the blonde girl.

Lucy stepped in a few moments later, as Natsu looked to see what was so important. She was still chewing food in her mouth, and swallowed cutely, before looking at her master.

"You called, Lisanna-sama?" She asked, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, for any excess food.

"Yes. Lucy, when I ask for your presence, I want you to be here, I don't care if you're giving birth at the moment! You got that?" Lisanna asked, strictly.

"H-Hai!" Lucy yelled, bowing down, as she imagined being called out in the middle of bringing a baby into the world. She found that quite unsettling, but decided to push the thought away.

"Now that that's settled with, I want to read a book. Bring me one." Natsu's future wife demanded, as the blonde rushed out. Natsu rolled his eyes, and continued watching the movie That's what was so important? She could've gotten the book herself! Not just yell at the maids… what was he thinking? That's just the way he treats his servants. But, seeing someone else do it… it wasn't a nice sight to see…

A few minutes later, Lucy walked in, carrying an old book, as she gave it to Lisanna.

After what seemed like a minute of reading, Lisanna slammed the book shut, and threw it at Lucy, thus hitting the blonde on the head. Lisanna was never a fan of books, but when boredom strikes, she tended to read a few pages. But she always read like 4 pages, before deciding that it's too hard to do it by herself. "Read it for me." She commanded, as Lucy nodded, rubbing her head. She opened the book and started reading,

"_In a land, far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These, are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they—" _

"Stop!" Lisanna suddenly yelled, as the blonde jumped back in surprise.

Natsu had paused the show, interested in the book, when she just _had_ to interrupt the story. He grunted in annoyance, wondering what is so important, that she had to stop the wonderful tale of magic.

"I'm bored. And you can't read very well." She said.

All of the servants in the room, including Natsu thought that that was a lie. The maid could read perfectly, as the words dropped out of her mouth like honey. Natsu was getting interested in the book, maybe there were dragons there! He was eager to hear the story, but Lisanna had to butt in and ruin it for him.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't go to school." Lucy said, not looking up from the book.

"I know I know, you're only a maid after all." Lisanna rolled her eyes, before getting up. "I want to take a bath. Come and wash my hair."

Natsu choked on his spit, as the girls eyes him in interest.

"Something wrong, _dear?_"Lisanna practically spat out the last word, to her soon to be husband.

But Natsu didn't give in so easily.

"She washes your hair!?" He asked, a smirk lingering on his lips.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that!?"

"Actually, I do. Who on earth asks someone else to wash their hair?"

"I do, obviously." She hissed back, looking at Lucy.

"I don't have all day. I'll be in the bath tub on the fourth floor. I expect you to be there in five minutes time. And don't be late, if you know what's good for you."

With that, she left the room, leaving everyone inside. The door slammed shut after her, as the maids and Natsu were relieved that she was gone.

"Natsu-san," Lucy suddenly spoke up, catching the pink-haired teen's attention. "Can I be excused now?" She asked.

"Do I look like I give a fuck about what you do!?" He spat, but she just smiled.

"Arigato!" Beaming, she left the room.

And then he realized something. She didn't say Natsu-sama!

* * *

Natsu walked in the hallway of the fourth floor, wanting to go in his ping pong room.

While he was walking, he heard someone talk from inside the master bathroom. He stopped at the door, coming closer soo he could listen in on their conversation.

"Oh my goodness Lucy! You're exactly 24 seconds late!" He heard his fiancé speak.

"Gomen." The servant replied.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Eating. I didn't get to eat breakfast today."

"So what!? You're fat anyway. You shouldn't care about eating so much."

"…" Lucy fidgeted in her spot, not knowing how to reply. Even Natsu was stunned. He never once though that the blondie was fat. She actually had a pretty nice body. For a servant.

"Now Lucy, I want you to wash my hair with—"

"First the 'Green Spring' shampoo, then the 'Pink pearl' hair lotion, then with the 'Meadow' shampoo, then 'Goddess' hair conditioner, and wash it all off with some coconut shampoo, and lukewarm water."

"Y-yes." Lisanna said back, as Natsu was also impressed by the girl's knowledge. He wanted to go play ping pong with his friends, but he seemed to be glued to the floor, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Is that all, Lisanna-sama?"

"Of course not! After you wash my hair, you'll leave, so I can soak in the tub for another—"

"—48 minutes." The girl filled in.

"Y-yes. While I'm bathing, bring me some clothes, and get my bed ready. I need to get my beauty sleep. After all, I have a fiancé now, unlike you."

Lucy felt her stomach turn, as she nodded.

"That will be all." Lisanna said, and the talking stopped.

* * *

**(notes): Seriously Lisanna?**

**Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her. It's just that I needed a bad girl in this fanfic, and she was the perfect candidate! Other than that, Lisanna seems like a nice gal.**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all so much!**

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**

**Kisses,**

**Aky.**


	3. Chapter 3: The wish I wish tonight

**(notes): I'm back with another chapter you guys! Thanks a lot for the lovely reviews I got on the last chapter, and I'm glad you like the story. More plot twists and chapters are sure to come!**

Dedication to: Kosmotius (a little something for your troubles)

* * *

_Fact: In Japan, 90% of mobile phones are waterproof, because people tend to use them in the shower._

* * *

3.

Playing his new Pokemon X game, Natsu didn't realize that Lisanna had entered the living room, until she yelled "LUCY!"

His Nintendo 3DS fell out of his hands, crashing down on the floor, as the batteries came out.

"FUCK!" Natsu yelled as Lucy entered the room. "Look what you did!" He screamed at Lisanna, who rolled her eyes. "And what exactly did I do?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Natsu yelled frustrated, running his hands through his pink hair, "I was just about to trade my Sylveon for a Glaceon with some dude from who-knows-where, and now!?" He practically screamed his head off. "_I didn't even save my game!_" He shouted.

"Big deal." The girl scoffed.

"_It is a big deal! _I don't even know how to get a Glaceon myself! Who knows if that dude is still willing to trade!? I barely got him to trade with me the first time!"

Lisanna didn't know what he was talking about, so she just rolled her eyes. All she heard was "blah blah trade blah pokemon blah blah shitty kids game".

"Just level up Eevee near an Ice Rock. Every game after Generation 4 has an Ice Rock. Just google the location." Lucy suddenly spoke, earning a glance from the boy. The room went silent. How did a servant know something like that? It's not like she ever got to play a game!

He gave her the 'yeah, right' look, before he took out one of his laptops, and googled it. Turns out, she was right. He just muttered a quick 'lucky guess' at her way, but inside he was truly amazed. Do girls even play pokemon?!

"Lucy," Lisanna spoke again, "I'm going to the beach with my friends today. You can have the day off."

"Really!?" Lucy's eyes sparkled. She'd never gotten a day off before.

"Ha ha ha no." Lisanna said, "But you can go clean my new room, starting now, and _then _do whatever you want. I'll be back in 7PM. That's six hours from now. I expect my room to be spotless when I get back, and don't cause any problems, got that?"

"H-Hai. Goodbye, Lisanna-sama." The maid said, as the white-haired girl left the room. Lucy sighed in relief once the girl was gone, as she walked out of the room too.

* * *

Natsu was currently on the seventh (top) floor of his mansion. His father was on a business trip, so the wedding was postponed. He had time to think this through. So now, he was walking around the house, and thinking about what he could do to stop the marriage. He really didn't want to get married with Lisanna, now that he's seen what she's like.

He had to admit, he saw his crummy self in the girl, and he didn't like it.

The top floor was reserved for the maids, and Natsu knew that all too well. So, he had decided to go up there and boss some poor girl around till she couldn't keep up with his requests so he could fire her. That was his favorite pass time. Sadistic bastard.

Walking around the hallways, he noticed that only one door was open. He inched closer, and peeked from the door. Inside, he saw Lisanna's personal maid. She was wearing an orange tank top, and red shorts. She was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. She looked like she was happy and content. Smiling at the pictures, and sometimes mumbling things like 'wow', or 'I wish I was there', or 'I wish I was pretty!'.

Natsu just stayed there watching her for a few minutes. He didn't know why he was doing this instead of bullying some poor girl, but this seemed more interesting.

Watching her flip a page with interest, or giggle at funny articles he couldn't read, it was something to enjoy. But, her face suddenly beamed when she stopped at a page, and yelled, "Horoscope! Finally!"

_She believes in that shit?_, he thought, watching the blonde. She suddenly started reading out loud;

"_Aries. Health: Your health will progress exceptionally well this month. Friends: You're too busy, and don't have time for your friends, try spending more time with them." _She suddenly scoffed, "Yes, because it's totally by choice that I have to work for that bitch every day of the week." Natsu suppressed a chuckle, as he didn't want to be discovered. She then continued, "_Job: You seem to not enjoy your work in the past few days. _Huh. Try: past few years."

He almost laughed.

"_Family: You're getting along quite nicely with your family._" She suddenly paused. "…what family?"

He felt that she was sad… but why? What had happened to her parents? But before he could ponder on the matter, she continued.

"_Love life: It appears that your love life has taken a turn for the worse._" She rolled her eyes. "No shit."

He almost laughed, again.

"Wow. Thanks for stating the obvious!" She sighed, throwing the magazine somewhere in the room. And that's when he realized it. She was in the worst room in the house.

It was a small, cramped place with practically no floor space whatsoever, and she had only room for a small and uncomfortable bed, and a little wardrobe from the 1950'. He felt guilty having all those rooms and private bathrooms, and she only had this. But then, he pushed the thought away. He had never cared for a mere servant, and he shouldn't now.

Gathering all the will power he needed to move, he walked away from her room.

* * *

"I'm home~!" He heard his fiancé yell, as she opened the front door. He glanced around the living room, only to notice Lucy, standing next to the door, in her maid outfit. He sighed, thinking that shorts and t-shirts fit her better.

"Welcome back, Lisanna-sama." Lucy said, earning a nod from the girl. Lisanna simply sat on the couch, relaxing her back on the comfortable object.

"Ugh, Lucy you have no idea! I spent one full hour in the water! Imagine that! I've never been so humiliated in my life! Me at a public beach… could you believe that!?"

"I wouldn't believe it if I see it." Lucy mumbled, but she was closer to Natsu than Lisanna, so he was the only one that heard her, and chuckled a bit, pretending to read something from his laptop.

"And then, I was tanning the whole time."

"No wonder you look like a grilled pig."

This time Natsu let out a full-blown laugh, as Lisanna wondered what was so funny. But, she shook it off, and continued talking.

"So later, we had these gorgeous non-alcoholic beverages." Lisanna continued, Lucy just nodding. "And finally, we played tennis one-on-one."

"I already know who lost." Lucy mumbled, Natsu trying not to laugh.

"Ugh, it was amazing!" Lisanna squealed, "Oh, but my shoulders hurt so much! Give me a massage Lucy."

A massage? Natsu looked up, interested to see if the blonde is really going to do that. And, when Lucy took Lisanna by the shoulders and started working her magic, Natsu was surprised. He wanted a massage, too.

"Oh my, Lucy you are born to do this." Lisanna moaned in delight, Natsu's jealousy growing. He should go and get a professional massage. Yeah, that's what he'll do.

But he just stayed there, watching Lucy's fingers brush off Lisanna's pale skin.

"Hey Lucy," Lisanna suddenly spoke.

"Yes, Lisanna-sama?"

"How do you like the room I picked for you?"

"It's great, arigato." Lucy said, but Natsu knew that she was lying.

"That's good." She replied, leaning her head back to relax in Lucy's arms. Her finger trailed down Lisanna's back, the girl hardly suppressing a moan. She was trying not to sigh and acted as if the massage wasn't as good as it looked it was. But Natsu noticed how her body got goose bumps after Lucy touched it. He saw how she closed her eyes in ecstasy, how she shivered under Lucy's hands. He knew that she enjoyed it.

"Dinner is served." A servant that had just came in said, making Natsu and Lisanna stand up to walk to the dining room, and Lucy to the kitchen.

While Lisanna and Natsu were eating the dinner of a lifetime, Lucy was stuck in the kitchen, munching on some old bread and cheese.

* * *

"Lucy~, I'm going to bed now!" Lisanna, who was in the living room, watching a movie with Natsu, called out to the blonde.

Natsu was happy to hear that, because for the past hour, they have both been sitting awkwardly next to each other, watching some sort of movie Natsu didn't even pay attention to, because he was tweeting about how bored and awkward he felt.

Lisanna stood up, leaving Natsu to enjoy some alone time. Once she was gone, the new maid entered. "Lisanna-sama?" Lucy asked, looking around the room. "I thought I heard her…" she mumbled to herself.

"She went to bed." Natsu said, not even sparing a glance toward the girl. "Ah, arigato." Lucy smiled, before leaving the room, skipping.

_Why the fuck is she so happy?_, he thought, watching the blonde. She had always been a mystery to him. How someone that was clearly unhappy with her life, could act so happy. He decided to follow her, and so he did. She skipped all the way to her room, and didn't even close the door, like all servants did. So, he could peek at her again. But, she looked so zoned out, that she didn't even notice him.

"Aaahh", she let out a moan in delight, as she started taking off her outfit. Natsu felt his cheeks heat up, and he backed away a little, covering his eyes. He heard some shuffling, a zipper being opened, and something being thrown somewhere.

When he thought she was done, he opened them, only to see her wearing a translucent pink nightgown. His face burned up again, and he silently cheered when she got into bed, so he didn't have to blush anymore.

She stretched, before covering herself with the blankets, and turned around, to face the window. Now, there was no way for her to see Natsu, because he was behind her. When she felt like there was nothing holding her back, she opened the window, and lied back down.

"_Star light, star bright,  
The first star I see tonight;  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight_."

He listened to her sing, without moving an inch. She had a sweet, but somewhat sad voice, as her words bounced off the room's white walls. Lucy believed in wishes. She believed in shooting stars, and spirits living in some different dimension.

But it was then that he heard her sob. She was crying? Why?

"I wish I was somewhere far away…" She cried out softly, and he felt his heart ache. After a few moments of crying in her pillow, she rubbed her eyes, and let out a deep sigh.

"I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight."

* * *

**(notes): welp... that sucked. **

**Aaaaanyway, thanks for reviewing you guys! You always manage to make my day!**

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**

**Kisses,**

**Aky.**


	4. Chapter 4: I thought you changed

**(notes): Hey peeps! How have ya been? **

**Just wanted to point out that I won't be able to upload as much, since school is a pain in the ass, and all. ****I love all of you, and thanks for the lovely reviews! Also, try to see if you can get this story into a community, so it could get a few more reads! Thank you !**

* * *

_Fact: Even after you die, your hair keeps growing for a few more months. _

* * *

4.

It was a nice, summer day, and Natsu didn't plan on spending it alone. He called his friends to come and play some play station. They all agreed of course, since they had nothing to do. And so, just a few minutes later, the company arrived. There was Gray, a fine-looking raven-haired boy, Loke, a flirt with orange hair and mesmerizing eyes and Sting, a blonde know-it-all who practically worships Natsu.

Natsu escorted them to one of his gaming rooms. Once they were all ready to play a racing game that Gray had picked, Natsu realized that forgot to bring snacks. Not wanting to ask some from the maids, but instead pick his own food for a change, he headed for the kitchen. Once he got closer, he heard someone talking inside, and he stopped. The voices appeared to belong to Lisanna and Lucy.

"Please, Lisanna-sama! I've been working for you for seven straight years now, and I've never had a day off!" He heard Lucy say, and he was amazed. The maid put up with Lisanna for seven years _and _never got a day off? Wow. He would give up after 7 seconds.

"I told you before Lucy, the answer is _no. _What if I suddenly break my nail, or worse—what if I want to drink some water!?" Lisanna asked, gasping as the horrifying images flooder her mind. The thought of being in the living room, and wanting something from the kitchen! Oh, the agony!

"But, Lisanna-sama, there are many other maids here, I'm sure they'll help! And I'll be in the house the whole time! I'm just tired of wearing this costume everyday and—"

"That's enough, Lucy. I said no." Lisanna cut her off, earning a soft "Hai" from the blonde.

That's when Natsu opened the door, and Lisanna tried looking like nothing had happened. She headed for the door, and brushed past Natsu. "Wait." Natsu suddenly said, as the white-haired girl turned around. "Hm?"

"How about I buy you a two-day vacation? You know, as a gift, from your fiancé." Natsu suddenly said, as Lisanna's ears perked up. She hated saying those words, but it had to be done.

"Ooh, that doesn't sound too bad." She said, looking at her new manicure.

"Yeah, you can go and relax at this new hotel." Natsu added, and gave her a ticket. He had gotten it from his father, in case he wanted to go and try the new hotel, but Natsu had instead sacrificed it to the girl. Lisanna took the ticked, and frowned. "I guess you'll have to wait outside the hotel for me, Lucy. There's only one ticket. It's okay, you can sleep on a bench or something—"

"Why doesn't she just stay here?" Natsu asked, as Lisanna eyed him carefully. "It's a five star hotel, you won't need her."

"Hmm, you're right." Lisanna pondered for a moment. She listed the pros and cons in her head. She had reached a decision, and smiled towards her future husband. "I accept. Well, I'm off to pack, see you in two days!" She chimed, leaving the kitchen.

Lucy stood in the kitchen, awkwardly looking at Natsu. What was he trying to pull?

"There. You can have that day off now. Better yet, two days off." He said, turning around to leave.

"Arigato gozaimashta!" Lucy suddenly yelled, catching Natsu's attention.

"Don't mention it. Like, seriously. Don't." He said, the emotionless look never leaving his face. He took a few steps forward, until Lucy interrupted.

"Natsu-san!" She called out to him. He saved her from the witch. Even if it was only temporary, she had to thank him somehow. Who knew how much that ticket had cost?

"Hm?" He asked, not even turning around.

"I'll be wearing my normal clothes, but I'm still here if you need anything." She smiled sweetly.

"In that case, I expect cold drinks and food on the table for me and my guests. You have ten minutes." He said, before leaving the room.

"Aye, sir!" Lucy called back, as she rushed over to change.

* * *

She walked into the gaming room, carrying a tray of cold soda. Leaving it on the table next to them, and ignoring the boys' intense stares, she said to Natsu, "The food will be here in a minute, Natsu-san." And with that, she left to bring the food.

"W-Who the hell was that girl?" Sting asked.

"I dunno, but she was drop-dead-gorgeous." Gray commented.

"She will be mine!" Loke yelled, as the others laughed.

"No, seriously, who was that?" Sting asked, and Natsu shrugged.

"Did I tell you about my fiancé?"

"The arranged one, yes." Gray said.

"Oh no! Don't tell me this is her!" Loke cried out in disappointment.

"It's not her." Natsu said, as relief clouded the orange haired male. "She's my fiancé's personal maid."

"Well, she can be my personal maid, any day." Sting said, as the others rolled their eyes.

Lucy appeared on the door one again, holding two trays of delicious-looking club sandwiches. The boys' mouths watered at the sight, just waiting to jump on them, like a lion on his pray.

"Anything else I can do for you, Natsu-san?" She asked again, and that's when Natsu noticed what she was wearing. She had light blue short shorts, and a white skin-tight tank top. He liked her new outfit already.

"Oh miss, your hair shines like the golden sun! Your eyes outshine the stars in the night sky, and your lips present the picture of perfection!" Loke sang, as he kneeled down in front of her. Lucy looked at him weirdly, before giggling, "Arigato!"

Loke turned his head to the boys, "I like her already."

Lucy giggled even more. "That'll be all." Natsu suddenly said, as the blonde nodded and left.

"Dude, why'd you say that!? She could've stayed here and played with us!" Gray sighed.

"Yeah, _played _with us", Sting laughed.

"Dude, imagine if she was like 'Anything else, Natsu-san?' and he's all like, 'Oh, nothing much, just sex please'." Gray said, as they all laughed. Natsu just rolled his eyes, before it hit him. He forgot to tell her to call him Natsu-sama! AGAIN!

* * *

"Aw, Loke you idiot! You crashed my car!" Sting screamed.

"Hah! Eat my dust bitches!" Gray cried out, as he used a speed boost to dash past the others.

"Crap, you won again!" Loke yelled, throwing the controller on the bed.

"What can I say? I'm awesome." Gray boasted, as he bowed down in front of the others who sighed and scowled.

"Hey," Loke suddenly said, "We're out of drinks."

And they were.

"Maybe we should get some ice cream!" Sting cheered, and the others agreed. "Dude, call that blonde maid! Not the other ugly ones you've got."

And he was right. Lucy was the prettiest of all of the others. And they all knew it.

"No dude! Call four maids! And we can each have one!" Gray yelled in excitement, "Crap, I should've brought some of mine." He said, and they all silently agreed. They were all rich, and part of companies which cooperated with each other, so they all had their own maids. In fact, that was how they met. Through their fathers.

"Ooh! The blond one will be my maid if you call more!" Loke exclaimed in glee.

Natsu had heard enough and stood up to find the blonde. She was probably in her room, so he went to check there. Once he got in, he saw that she wasn't there, so he tried looking around the mansion, and even asked some of the servants. When one of them told him she was in the back garden, he headed there without hesitation.

Stepping on the freshly watered grass, he looked around for the girl, hoping to find her soon. And just like that, he saw her standing in front of a big tree. She marveled at its size and beauty, before suddenly jumping up, to climb it. He watched in awe, as she sat on one of its branches, and swayed her legs back and forth into the air. He could never do that. He had always wanted to learn how to climb trees, but his parents wouldn't even let him try. That's when she noticed him.

"Natsu-san, ohayo gozaimasu!" She yelled, waving her hand in the air. He suppressed a smile, watching the happy girl.

"We need some more food and stuff." He said sternly, before turning around to walk away. But then, he stopped, thinking why on earth had he searched for her. He had thousands of other servants that could easily get him what he wanted. He turned to face her, as she jumped down, and smiled again.

"I forgot it was your day off." He suddenly said, as she laughed.

"It's fine. I am grateful for what you did, so I'll help in any way I can."

"Give us some food and drinks then." He said, before walking away.

She ran to catch up with him, the pinkette rolling his eyes when she did. He never walked side-by-side with his servants. They always trailed behind him, while he was walking in front. But this girl had the guts to do that, without even giving it a second thought. He decided on _not _to yell at her and make a big fuss over things, but instead, just sighed, shook his head in disapproval, and kept walking.

They parted ways when she got to the kitchen, quickly disappearing in the room, and Natsu went to his friends.

* * *

"Dude, where the fuck were you?" Gray asked.

"I hope you weren't flirting with the servant!" Loke scolded.

And, speak of the devil, Lucy had just entered the room. Her smile brightened up the place, as she placed down two trays of soda, and went back for the food.

"Dude, once she comes back, I'll make a move on her." Loke said.

"You think she'll actually date someone like you?" Sting and Gray laughed.

"I think she will." Natsu suddenly said, as everyone looked at him, "She's poor. So she'll do anything for a rich guy that can buy her anything she wants."

The others immediately shut up, as they all silently agreed with the pink haired boy.

Lucy was in the room a few minutes later, putting down the trays of food. "Sorry I'm late! It was just hard to make all of these." She said, gesturing towards the sandwiches.

"We have a cook." Natsu said, not even looking at her.

"Yeah, but he seems to be working all the time. The man needed a break." She smiled sweetly.

"And why the fuck do you care?" He yelled.

"W-what?"

"Just do your job. It's not like you really care about the cook. You just want to look good in front of us."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears, as she blinked them back, and headed towards the door. The others thought that what Natsu had said was maybe a little too harsh. But, the blonde suddenly stopped, not turning around.

"My mom used to cook at a restaurant." She said, as everyone looked at her. "She never had a day off, because no one could replace her. She was the only cook at the restaurant that works 8 hours a day. I never got to spend time with her. I was sad, even though I knew she was doing that to feed me. It was always like that… until one day some people that worked as waiters in the same reataurant came and told me she had a stroke… I was just a girl, so they didn't let me in the hospital, to see her… I didn't even get to say goodbye… and the last thing she told me, while she was braiding my hair and tying it with a cheap hair band, was 'Don't push yourself too hard dear. Like I did'…"

She now had everyone's attention on her, as she slowly walked out of the door. The boys were still dazed from her words, and Sting was the first one to recover, "Natsu what's her name?"

"Why the fuck—"

"Teel me her name, dammit!" Sting yelled, as Natsu rolled his eyes.

"It's Lucy."

"LUCYYY~" Sting yelled, as he ran out of the door, to go after the girl.

Gray stood up as well, as he also ran after Sting. And Loke was the last one.

"I thought you changed." Loke spat out, before going after the girl.

Natsu just shrugged. It wasn't his problem.

* * *

The guys came back a few minutes later, saying that they haven't found her. Natsu sighed, and told him that she'd be back, and that they could relax and play some games with him. The boys just declined his request, saying that it was getting late, and left.

It was all because of her. She was the one who had made a massive awkward feeling between his buddies and him. She was to blame. She was to blame for everything.

If only she didn't come.

He had had enough of playing games, and got up from his comfortable chair, wanting to talk to the girl. Well.. he would talk. And she would listen. That's how he settled things. Making people cry and beg for forgiveness.

His feet took him to the top floor, as he knew that she would probably be in her room.

He was right. She was there, her stomach pressed to the bed, as she was peacefully reading a magazine. It looked like the same one she was reading yesterday, because she never got to finish it. She looked sad, but tried coping with the situation by busying herself with the magazine. She was reading out loud, and he postponed the arguing for later. He wanted to hear what she was reading about.

"_This summer, the trendy colors are red and orange; the colors of the flames. If you like to dress up in style, we recommend something in those colors._" She stopped for a moment, and got up.

Natsu though she had spotted him, so he stepped away from the door, pretending to watch the birds sing from the window. But, turns out, she was just going to open her closet. He raised a brow at her figure, as he inched closer to the door. She was facing the other way, and the door was almost closed, so she couldn't see him. But he could see her. He could see her opening the wardrobe, and looking in. He also looked, interested in what clothes she has. He saw only four t-shirts, three pairs of shorts, one black skirt, and that was it. Where were the other clothes? She probably still hasn't unpacked. Lucy hummed, looking at the objects before her.

"Wow! So much to choose from!" She yelled in fake enthusiasm, as Natsu gave out a bitter smile. Was she _that _poor?

"Stupid Lisanna. Stupid job. Stupid house! I wish she would pay me!" Lucy shouted, laying back down on the bed.

Natsu's brows furrowed. Lisanna didn't pay her? How did she survive up to this point!? What was going on? He needed to talk to his fiancé. Fast.

But just as he was about to leave to call her, he heard Lucy's voice.

"_Star light, star bright,  
The first star I see tonight;  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight_."

He pressed his body closer to the door, eager to hear what she would wish for this time.

"I wish… I wish I could try some nice cooking. Not eat the old bread and moldy cheese all the time."

Natsu was struck by her words. She ate food his grandfather gave his pigs to eat!

"Yeah…" Lucy's voice interrupted his thoughts, "I wish I could have one meal that involves meat."

Subconsciously, he reached out to touch her, but his hand only sliced through the air, as the maid was sinking into sleep.

* * *

**(notes): That was so cheesy i can smell it. **

**Aaaaaaaaaaaanyways, thanks for reading, leave a review below, and I love all of you! Please recommend this to your friends! **

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**

**Kisses, **

**Aky. **


	5. Chapter 5: In the arms of a devil!

**(Notes): Bow down, my servants, for I have returned, with yet another chapter for thee! **

**I hope thou art satisfied with thy outcome! **

**...**

**So.. um... hi. **

* * *

_Fact: A shark is the only fish that can blink with both eyes. _

* * *

5.

Natsu debated on the matter last night. He had sunk into the bath, deciding to clear his head before sleeping. He thought about it all. About Lisanna, about the maids, about Lucy.

And, after that one hour spent in the bubbly lukewarm water, he had decided on one thing. He was turning soft, and it needed to end now. He needed to go back to the dark and stern façade, and don't feel. That's what he needed to do. He needed to stop feeling. He needed to go back to his life of leisure and going anything he wants to.

He hated the way the new maid was affecting him, and he liked it better when she wasn't around. He should just forget about her. But they lived in the same house, so that was practically impossible. But then, another thought came to his mind. A much better possibility.

He could torture her. Yes. That's a nice thing to do.

He would make her work non-stop, not letting her catch a break. He would do whatever it takes to get her fired. He would even talk trash about her in front of Lisanna, and she would dump her back on the streets, where she came from.

Yes. Natsu was enjoying these thoughts, as he sunk his head in the water.

* * *

Jolting up from his bed, ready to torment Lucy, Natsu threw on a pair of black shorts and red t-shirt, before bolting out of the door, to have breakfast.

The maids in the hallway were amazed that he had woken up in 8:48AM. They've never seen something like this happen.

Natsu rushed past rooms and hallways, slamming open the door of the kitchen, where a few maids were washing the dishes. He scanned the room, until his eyes fell on his target. She was wearing a green tank top, and white shorts, and she was casually talking to the cook.

Natsu slowly walked up to her, but she didn't notice him.

"And that's how I lost that shoe." Lucy said. It seemed like she had just finished telling a story.

"I can read you the horoscope if you want." She said to the cook, smiling. But before the cook got to reply, Natsu walked up to her, crossing his hands on his chest.

Lucy then noticed him, getting up to bow politely, before asking "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Not really." Natsu said. "Come with me."

Lucy was skeptical, but followed him out of the kitchen. Once Natsu made sure they were alone in the hallway, he started talking. "I got Lisanna out of the house for you." He said, Lucy nodding. "But that doesn't mean you get any less work." She nodded again. "You'll be working for me for the rest of the day, until Lisanna comes back." Lucy nodded once more, the smile never leaving her lips.

"I'm glad." She said, as Natsu almost choked on his spit.

"Well, you won't be for too long. Now go get me something to eat!" He shouted, Lucy running back to the kitchen. _Let's see her try to keep up. _He smirked, walking into the living room.

Lucy had rushed in a few minutes later, giving him a tray of tomato salad, bacon and eggs, and orange juice. Natsu inspected the food carefully. It looked like she made it, since there weren't any special decorations or anything.

He tried it, and it tasted surprisingly good. But of course, he would never tell her that.

Lucy turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"Wait. I'm not done yet." He said, as Lucy stopped and twirled around. "I want the full treatment Lisanna gets. So, that includes loads of food, book-reading, massages, and you have to wash my hair too."

Lucy didn't understand why he had those wishes, but she had to do what he says. So, the girl started working. She took the remote control, and turned on TV. She then set her hands on Natsu's shoulders.

_So far, I like where this is going. _He thought, _By the end of the day, she'll be so tired, she'll never want to see me again. Or—_

But Natsu's thoughts were interrupted when Lucy's hands started moving. Had he died and gone to heaven?

Her fingers slowly brushed off his skin, working wonders on his tense shoulders, and loosening his muscles. Every touch she made sent shivers down his spine, and her thumb ran circles on his skin. Damn, he could get used to this. Every move made Natsu want to moan, and he had a hard time trying to keep quiet. But then, her fingers started moving upwards, as they started pinching his shoulders, and her thumbs rubbed his neck.

Oh no. His neck was the most sensitive part, and she just _had _to touch it like that. Natsu bit his tongue and almost drew blood, only to keep himself from crying out.

A few minutes had passed, and she was getting better. Or at least, that's how Natsu thought of it.

Once she pressed hard with her thumb on his neck, his shoulders relaxed, and he threw back his head in ecstasy. He opened his eyes, only to come face-to-face with that blonde. She looked down at him, and smiled nicely.

This was what he wanted. This was what he needed.

He didn't give a single fuck about the TV still being on, he just watched Lucy's eyes change colors, as she was watching the show on the TV. She was pretty, and Natsu knew that. But she was prettier like this. He didn't knew why. He watched every grimace, every little detail her face made when she saw something interesting, every frown that came upon seeing something sad, and every longing look when she saw something she liked, but couldn't have.

He was thinking too much again. This needed to stop.

"Natsu-sama! Lunch is ready!" One of the maids shouted, and walked out of the door before Natsu yelled at her for interrupting. But, he noticed that Lucy hadn't stopped. Why?

"It's lunch time." He said.

"I heard." She replied, still not stopping.

"Why are you still massaging me?" Quirking a brow at her, Natsu was interested in her answer.

"You didn't tell me to stop."

Hm. Good one.

He liked that answer, and almost smiled. Almost.

"Well you can stop now." He said sternly, almost frowning at how her fingers left his shoulders.

"Yes, Natsu-san. May I me excused for lunch?" She asked.

"I don't give a damn." He said nonchalantly, before walking to the kitchen.

She called him Natsu-san again. He should really tell her the rules.

But he didn't.

* * *

Lunch had been slow and painful, and he cheered when it was over. He never did that, lunch was the most important thing in his life, but having a girl to boss around was much more fun than that.

He walked in to the kitchen, the servants surprised that he came her often now, and he didn't even used to look at this place before.

Natsu paid no attention to anything else than her, as he noticed her sitting at a small table in the corner with one of the maids. He approached them slowly, none of the girls noticing him.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." He heard Lucy speak. "When I was little, I'd take two pieces of bread, and imagine that the other one was cheese. And when I'd put them both in my mouth, it felt so tasty!"

Natsu felt something stuck in his throat. He remembered her wish last night.

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that." The other girl said.

"No, no. It's okay. I mean, I had enough bread to eat, and sometimes, when it was Christmas or something, my mom would bring home a little bit of ham. Man, those were the good days."

Natsu almost punched himself for being an idiot. He looked at Lucy's small brown plate, filled with a small piece of moldy cheese, probably been in the fridge for too long, and a piece of yesterday's bread.

That's when she noticed him. "Natsu-san?" She asked, as the maids were amused by how she didn't add his favorite honorific.

"I want more food. Bring me a lot more." He said, not even looking her in the eyes. She rushed to her feet, the plate of food long forgotten, as she started filling a tray with all of his favorite dishes.

He waited for her in a private dining room. That room was for when he wanted to eat alone, without his father or maids staring at him. It wasn't as big as the others, but he loved it.

Lucy showed up a minute later, and set the huge tray on the table. "I'll go bring more." She declared, turning around.

"Nope. This is enough." Natsu said, taking a huge bite out of the hamburger. "That's all." He said, as she nodded, and went for the door.

"On second thought," Natsu suddenly said, as she stopped and twirled around. He probably had another order, so she stayed to hear it. "Are you hungry?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Lucy took a few seconds to respond. "Yes but, I'll be going to eat in a few minutes. After I finish your orders."

Natsu took one of the plates on his tray, and outstretched his hand towards her. "Take it." He said, as Lucy's eyes grew wide. "Oh no sir, I can't possibly—"

"Are you disobeying my orders?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No sir, sorry." She said quietly, taking the plate. She walked past him, and made her way towards the door.

"Were are you going?" Natsu asked, bitterly.

"To the kitchen. Do you need anything else sir?" She asked.

"Why are you going there?" He asked.

"To eat." Lucy suppressed the thought of saying "duuuhh".

"Why?" He asked.

"Well that's where I always eat." She said again, not understanding where he was going with that.

"I might need you, so sit there." He said, pointing to the chair that was opposite him.

She was a little surprised, but did as she was told.

Natsu carefully observed her, as she stared down on the plate. She clasped her hands together, whispering "Ittadakimasu." But she still didn't start eating. She stared at the well done stake, and the mashed potatoes, not blinking. And then, Natsu saw she looked sad.

"You're ruining my atmosphere." He said.

"Sorry, sir. It's just that," she frowned, "I wanted to share this with the others."

Natsu immediately thought of the other servants. She has been in the house for two weeks. Why did she care about them so much? She finally gets something nice to eat, and there she goes, trying to split it with everyone. Even if she does that, she won't get a bite. And she'll still end up hungry. But Natsu got the feeling that that didn't matter to Lucy.

"Dad said he's gonna change the menu for servants." He lied, giving false hope to the blonde, as Lucy's eyes brightened up. She smiled, before looking down on the food.

"Thank you, sir. You're the kindest person I've ever met."

"Don't say that ever again." He warned coldly, as she put her hand on her mouth to hide the giggle that followed. But he heard her, and didn't say anything.

The lunch had been good. Comfortable silence was there throughout the whole thing, and the only thing that could be heard, was Lucy's knife cutting the meat, her soft chewing, and Natsu's hard swallowing.

He stared at her while she was eating. She probably knew that, but didn't look at him. She ate slowly, even if this was the first good meal in years, and she looked like she was savoring the taste of every bite. He liked how her mouth moved when she chewed, and the soft noises the food in her mouth made when she bit into it with her teeth.

All in all, she looked nice.

And… why was he even staring at her!?

When she swallowed her last bite, she stood up, and started cleaning up the empty dishes. Natsu had been done a while ago, and he had been watching Lucy carefully. He didn't know why, but she looked different from any other girl he had seen before.

"Anything else, sir?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. She had already been at the door, the tray of dirty dishes in her hands.

"Uh. Yeah, wait for me in the master bathroom." He suddenly stopped, realizing how dirty it sounds. He glanced at Lucy, almost laughing at the horrifying look on her face. "To wash my hair." He added, watching her relax, smile and leave.

* * *

**(notes): Well now, i think i did good with this chappy. **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review! ^_^ **

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**

**Kisses, **

**Aky. **


	6. Chapter 6: Stories and arguments!

**(notes): *cough cough* Damn, I'm so bad at these things.**

**Ahem, *cough* hello. **

* * *

_Fact: The human eye can recognize more shades of green than any other color. _

* * *

6.

Stepping inside of the bubbly bathtub, he watched Lucy as her back was turned around, so that she couldn't see him naked. "Done." He said, as she turned around.

The bubbles in the tub clouded him, making his body completely invisible, and only his head stuck out from all the foaminess.

Lucy walked over to him, "What shampoo and conditioner do you use, Natsu-san?"

"I just put on random crap I find in the bathroom." He said, not looking at her.

She smiled, not knowing that the almighty Dragneel could be such a weirdo. She inspected the shampoos before picking out one of them.

Natsu watched her every movement. Her eyes scanning the bottle, her fingers brushing off the cap as she opened the bottle, and her peaceful look when she smelled the shampoo. "Is this one okay, Natsu-san?"

He nodded, watching her, as she inched closer to the bathtub. Pouring the transparent liquid on his hair, Natsu couldn't help but take in the wonderful aroma of coconut.

And that's when he felt it; the soft hands running through his soaking pink locks, spreading the shampoo around, and covering every strand of his hair. He bit down on his lower lip, preventing the light moan from escaping his mouth, as her hands gripped his hair, and massaged his scalp. It took all his willpower not to beg her to do this every day. But Natsu had dignity, and he wouldn't lose it to a mere maid.

"I'm done sir." He suddenly heard Lucy speak up, as he was brought back to reality. There was no way she could've finished so quickly. Natsu's eyes scanned the room, before his gaze fell on the clock.

…it had been exactly 23 minutes since she started. Wow. Did he just doze off for 23 minutes?

"Natsu-san?" She asked again, as his attention was brought back to her.

"Oh? Um, yes, that's right, okay, yeah." He blurted out, not wanting to sound weird, but he did.

Lucy stared at him, before going to wash her hands at the sink.

Natsu, seeing that her back was turned against him, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Finished." He said, and Lucy took this as a sign to turn around.

Taking a look at the Dragneel, she noticed how hot he actually was. With water dripping down his wet pink locks, and little droplets sticking to his amazing torso, he looked stunning. But, seeing as he only had a towel wrapped on his lower body, she blushed a hundred shades of red, before turning around once more, and heading for the door.

"Anything else, sir?" She asked, her hand clutching the door knob.

"I'll wait for you in the master bedroom in an hour."

"B-Bedroom?" Lucy repeated, her cheeks growing hotter by the minute, as she still didn't dare turn around.

"Yes. Don't worry, I have everything we need."

"N-Need?" She stuttered, a series of images going through her mind, not one of them a normal one.

Natsu liked this. He liked how her face looked like a tomato, he liked how her lower lip was trembling. But most of all, he liked the sight of her shaky figure thinking about all the things they might do behind the secrecy of the bedroom door.

"Do you have a problem with reading a book to me?" He asked, stopping the torture.

"Book?" She asked, as the color drained from her face. "R-read… a book?" She asked again, unsure if she heard right the first time.

"Yes. What did you think I was going to ask?"

"U-um… well…I thought… I'll be there in an hour, sir!" She practically shouted, running out of the room.

He was left standing there, hiding his grin behind the bored expression on his face. This was fun.

* * *

Making himself comfortable in his bed, Natsu was already sleepy when Lucy arrived. He watched her turn off the lights, walk up to the bed, and sit on one of the chairs next to his lying figure, then turn on the little lamp on the bedside table, before taking the book which lied there, untouched.

She cleared her throat, before starting to read the book.

"Ahem, _In a land, far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These, are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But, there is a certain guild, in a certain town, that soars high above the rest. A guild from which countless legends have been born__…"_

Natsu let his eyelids slide shut, enjoying the sound of the maid's voice, echoing throughout the big room, bouncing off of walls, and chanting the amazing story.

"_A guild, which will in no doubt continue to create legends, well into—"_

Suddenly, the wooden door leading to Natsu's bedroom was slammed open, an angry-looking Lisanna standing behind it.

Did she just interrupt the story _again?_

"I don't fucking believe this shit!" Natsu's loud voice shook the room, as Lucy stood up in surprise, the image of pure horror plastered on her face. She'd never seen him look so angry, as he practically jumped off the bed. "What _the fuck _do you want _now? _I thought you were supposed to be at the _fucking _hotel for fuck's sake!" Natsu yelled.

Lisanna looked ticked off too, as she had her own 'problems'.

"Oh, shut your face! I had a horrible day! You don't just bark at your bride, jerk! Control yourself!"

"You're not my fucking wife you bitch!" Natsu shouted, moving in closer towards Lisanna. "I finally get a day for myself, and you have to go ahead and _ruin _it, dammit!"

"Oh? So _that_'s why you acted so nicely! You wanted to get rid of me for two days!" Lisanna yelled back, her temper growing by the second.

"Calm your tits! I'm the one who's supposed to be angry here!" Natsu growled, Lucy panicking.

"Cut the crap Dragneel! I came back because the rooms were a disaster! The room I had, was not even the best! I wanted the royal sweet, not the second best! I can't sleep in a _second best _room! What do you think I am!?" Lisanna argued, finding logic behind her statement, logic Natsu didn't seem to locate.

"I don't give two shits, woman!" He shouted, raging as he walked over to her.

"And why the fuck is _she _here!?" Lisanna practically spat out, pointing her finger towards the shaking blonde, who still had the book tightly in her arms. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it!?" Lisanna pointed out, both Natsu and Lucy being overtaken by confusion. What was she talking about?

"You wanted to have Natsu all to your pathetic little self all along!" The white haired young lady accused Lucy, anger boiling up in her. "I should've known! You're worthless! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN HIS BEDROOM?"

"I-I…I…" Lucy stuttered, not knowing what to reply to her master.

"SHUT YOU FUCKING FACE." Natsu's voice boomed, making both girls look at him in fear. "DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD, OR I SWEAR I'LL DO SOMETHING."

Lisanna's mouth slammed closed, the girl putting on an emotionless face, before leaving the room, but not before gesturing Lucy to follow her. Lucy did as told, only stopping to say a little 'sorry' to Natsu, who looked like he could stab her with a sword, if he had one.

"Lucy." Lisanna said, after they had walked a good distance away from Natsu's room. She calmed down, taking deep breaths. "This is your last chance. I don't care what you—"

"—but, ma'am, I was only—"

"_I said_," Lisanna's voice rose, but she calmed down soon after, "I don't care what happened. I only want you to know that if you ever get so close to my husband again, I'll fire you, and then you'll have to find your own place to live."

"But—"

"—if you continue talking, you'll be out in mere seconds, unable to do anything, because you've never been paid. We don't want that now, do we?"

Lucy nodded her head, her mouth closing in an instant, the sentence left unspoken.

* * *

He still didn't know what was going on. Lisanna had barged in, running his story time, shouted at him, and then left, taking his story teller with her. Why had she gone and done that? He was still a bit mad, but the feeling overwhelming the others, was disappointment.

He had gotten pretty interested in the story, as tales of magic were his favorite thing, ever since he was a baby. But his parents taught him to live in reality, use his mind for reading physics, and not stories. And now, having finally found the chance of a lifetime, Lisanna shows up, ruining his moment. And he has to admit, he _did _enjoy the blonde's reading. It was much more fun having someone read for you, other than doing it yourself. And now, he was pacing through the living room, his feet taking him back and forth in the same space, as his thoughts clouded his head. Lucy was Lisanna's maid after all, so he didn't have any right to boss her around, or make her do as he pleases. But, there was something about that girl which made him want to have her as a maid, a lot more than the others. He didn't know what it was that made him feel like he wants to own her, but it did. He blamed it on being tired, and sat down on the couch. He had gone softer lately, offering her food, and not explaining how she shouldn't call him Natsu-san. This needed to stop. He needed to build that protective wall again, and not let any kind of softness get through. He needed to put that mask back on, and stop feeling anything. After all, that's what his father taught him.

His thinking was interrupted when he heard the living room door being opened, but he didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was. He heard soft footsteps, and next thing he known, a glass full of some yellow liquid was being shoved in his face. He took the object, still unaware of what was going on. Moving the glass farther away from his eyes, he waited for his vision to clear, only to see that it was a glass of lemonade. "I'm sorry." He heard a soft apology, as he looked up from the beverage to see the girl his mind was just caught up with.

"For what?" He asked, his voice showing no emotion whatsoever, and his bored expression not helping at all.

"Well, um, my master was a bit… rude." She said, pulling down the hem of her black uniform skirt, nervousness getting the better of her, as she refused to move her gaze from the floor. "I talked with her now, and I can't help you anymore." Natsu kitted his brows, wondering what she was talking about.

"What?"

"W-well, Lisanna-sama said that if I were to come near you again, I'd get fired."

Barely hiding the sheer disappointment and anger that were threatening to spill from behind his masked expression, Natsu bit down the urge to go and slap his fiancé across the face. Why would she say something like that? He would give her any servant, she just needed to name it, but he couldn't have Lucy? That was just stupid. But then, something else caught his attention.

"Then why are you here?"

The words hit Lucy like a hurricane, as even _she _didn't really know the answer behind that question.

"W-well, um, I-I guess I just wanted to… um, see if you were okay..?" The sentence was more of a question, as even she was doubting her words. "u-uh, I brought you some lemonade." She stated the obvious, trying to get all the attention off her, as Natsu still didn't stop staring at her.

"I saw." He said, observing the maid uniform she had put on. He didn't think those clothes fit her at all, she was much better off in shorts or something. "Anything else?"

"U-uh… thanks." Lucy answered wholeheartedly, fidgeting in one spot, and playing with a loose strand of her hair. "F-for getting Lisanna out of the house, e-even if it was for a little while. It was good not having to wear this." She said, pointing at the black and white costume.

"I said, _don't mention it._" Natsu said, as he practically ordered her not to do so.

Lucy's eyes fell on the floor again, as she was hurt by his emotionless stares, and commanding tone of voice. She didn't expect an apology for being rude, or a 'thanks' for having her help him around the house that day, but she was expecting a more friendly approach.

She headed towards the door, Natsu never turning his gaze away from her, as she walked.

She opened the door, not sparing one more glance. But, just as she was about to leave, she heard him say, "I'll talk to Lisanna. You don't have to wear that if you don't want to."

Lucy's eyes lit up, as the simple statement made her heart flutter with happiness, and she only thanked him a hundred times before finally leaving him to his self.

Natsu watched her disappear, as he took a sip from the liquid, blocking out the half melted ice cubes with his teeth. It tasted pretty good.

He looked around, and once he made sure he was completely alone—he chased away the maids while he was ranting a while ago—he looked down at his glass. He was all alone now, so he was free to finally smile. A smile on his face was something not a lot of people had seen, as he only used to wear it while he was a kid, before his parents forced him to obey their every command, and study all day long. He became an emotionless jerk, and he was fed up with it. He wanted to smile every now and then, but he didn't have a reason anymore, so he stopped trying. That was, until the blonde girl came.

Thankful for giving him a reason, Natsu let out a full blown grin, finally feeling a tad bit of happiness bubble up in his stomach.

Feeling particularly happy, Natsu left the room, heading for his father's office.

He hid the grin behind his dark façade, as he heard his father say 'come in', right after he knocked.

"Dad," Natsu started, the older Dragneel not looking away from the bills and forms he was filling out, "I want you to change the menu for servants."

* * *

**(notes): Yay! Natsu's not evil! He never really was actually. **

**Anyways, i want to apologize _again _because i made Lisanna a bad role in the story, but someone had to do it. Again, i don't hate her. **

**Shoutouts! yay! It's been a while:**

**Miranda: Here you go ^_^ thanks for reading. **

**KitAlbert07: sorry! I tried to update sooner, but my homework is so damn annoying, and i don't have that much of a free time anymore. But, i'm glad you like this story! Please continue reading and giving me one of your awesome reviews!**

**AudreyKimberly: *happy dance***

**LockmanCapulet: Lmao, i laughed so hard at all your reviews! Thanks!**

**ishould-stab-u: Yeah! xD that name tho. **

**Mr. CR: It's always a pleasure to hear from you!**

**1fairytaillover: hue hue hue. I guess that's true.  
**

**TheGoldenDragonofFiore: I really didn't have anything to say, so i just wrote that :P**

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading you guys! This makes my day! Please review again ^_^ **

**Oh, and be sure to check out my newest story, "How to save a life" thankies! **

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**

**Kisses, **

**Aky. **


	7. Chapter 7: I hurt, I cry, I apologize

**(notes): *hides behind wall for protection* H-hey there!**

**I know I know, where the fuck have i been, and why the fuck haven't i updated? **

**Well, to tell you the truth, yesterday, i was like: Oh, why do I keep thinking that I have three unfinished stories? Hm, lemme check. ... *loading* I FORGOT TO UPDATE SHE WILL BE LOVED. **

**so, there you have it... *dodges bullet* t-thanks for waiting..**

* * *

_Fact: October is the national Pizza Month in the united states. _

* * *

7.

_"__Daddy, daddy look!" The image of a blurry little six year old child could be seen in the white nothingness. The child had rosy pink hair, and a cute smile, as it shoved a storybook in his father's face. The man seemed irritated, as he was currently at home, with guests. He clearly didn't want to be bothered while he was discussing a new business plan. "Natsu, I don't have the time." The man said, anger threatening to spill behind his calm mask. _

_"__B-But dad! It's a dragon! Look! It's big, and red, and his eyes are green! Oh, and look at his sharp claws, and—" _

_"__NATSU!" His father's voice boomed in the living room, the child falling down in surprise. It picked itself up, the storybook still in his hands. "I said, I don't have the time!" _

_The child was upset, but this wouldn't keep him from having fun with his dad. So what if he has guests over? Strangers come to his house almost every day, and his father was always busy. "But dad, this is a dragon! You have to look at it! It's so tall and big, and look at all the houses he's crashing! Oh, and look at how he growls! I want to be a dragon, so I can—"_

_A loud noise erupted in the room, as Natsu fell down on the floor, his hand clutching the red mark left on his right cheek. Tears pooled in his eyes, as he barely got up to run away from the scene. The storybook had fallen to the ground, long forgotten. His father acted like nothing happened, and continued with the discussion. _

_But the boy could be seen somewhere far away, in a place, which looked like the garden, crying over the stinging pain, left by his father's slap. It hurt so much, as the child couldn't help but yell out all his pain, wiping the tears with his sleeves. Clutching the red spot, he felt his hands tremble in fear, as he was hiding behind the big tree in the garden. His legs gave up on him, as he slid down the tree, and onto the cold grass. _

_How do you calm yourself at situations like this? He had no idea._

* * *

_A fourteen year old boy could be seen sitting on a big dining table. He still hadn't forgotten about the storybook he never found after that night. If he knew the title, it would've been a lot easier, but he couldn't read back then. The only thing he knew about it, was the picture of the red dragon, somewhere on the yellow pages of the old, tattered book. _

_But time has passed, and he has moved on. His father had demanded for him to concentrate on his studies, and he did. Since that incident a few years ago, his father had not hesitated to slap him again, and he has, multiple times. _

_But, that night, after the first time he has ever hit his child, he came up to Natsu's room, only to see the boy sleeping on his bed, his eyes still wet from all the crying. The man had woken up the little 6-year-old boy, and hit him once more, because he hadn't made a deal with the guests had came over. The man thought it was all Natsu's fault for interrupting him, so the boy had to pay._

_14 year old Natsu cringed at the thought, as he was no longer interested in the meal that was before him. He had been losing his appetite a lot lately, and his parents were to blame. His mother kept telling him that he needed to behave like proper boys do, and that he shouldn't read any storybooks, but instead, read physics or something. She had also told him not to slack off, and write his homework. She had even taken away all his toys, even though he was forbidden to play with them long ago. He wasn't allowed to go out with his friends, but he didn't even have any, since they all laughed at him for being a 'geek'. He wasn't allowed to listen to music, unless he had finished all the studying he had. _

_So, Natsu had been feeling empty these past few years, and food wasn't helping him fill the blank spaces. _

_But, the thought of meeting Gray was relaxing, even though they only talked once, and he had met countless of other people after that. Knowing that there was still some hope left in humanity, that calmed his down__…_

_"__Natsu, why are you smiling?" The loud voice of his father echoed in the dining room, Natsu tensing up. _

_"__It's nothing." _

_"__Only idiots smile at nothing."_

_Natsu felt something stinging in his heart, as he erased the smile on his face._

* * *

_Next, pure white nothingness could be seen. Nothing else. _

_However, sounds can be heard, as they become louder and louder, _

_ "__Go and do your homework."_

_"__You are not allowed to go out."_

_"__No, you can't."_

_"__No, I forbid it."_

_"__No."_

_"__Shut up."_

_"__Dragons are for little kids."_

_"__Dragons are just imaginary."_

_"__Dragons do not exist."_

_"__Your mother has fallen ill."_

_"__Cancer?"_

_"__What does it mean?"_

_"__Just one month left?"_

_"… __why is the line straight? DAD, WHY HAS THE LINE ON THE HEART MONITOR GONE STRAIGHT? DAD!"_

_"__she's not breathing? SHE'S NOT BREATHING! GET A DOCTOR! SAVE HER! SAVE HER! SAVE MY MOTHER!" _

_"__No__… __no__…__. NO. SHE'S NOT GONE. SHE CAN'T BE GONE! I NEED HER."_

_"__MOM! MOOOOOM!"_

_"__In memory of our beloved citizen, Naomi Dragneel, we are sorry to announce that she has passed away from cancer."_

_"__Funeral."_

_"__When's the funeral?"_

_"__Are you going to your mother's funeral?"_

_"__Poor boy, it must be hard for you."_

_"__Ah, I still remember your mother like it was yesterday__…"_

_"__Alright students, tomorrow, everyone bring both of their parents to school."_

_"__But I only have one__…"_

_"__Natsu, go to bed!"_

_"__IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! MOM DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Natsu jumped out of bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. "W-what?" It was roughly 4AM. He looked around, only to notice he was in his master bedroom all along. Panting, he realized it was just a dream. The series of flashbacks had hit him hard, as he found himself shaking.

He got out of bed, feeling awful, as a painful headache was throbbing in his head. He opened the door of the room, only to walk down the stairs, and go into the kitchen for some water. The servants were all sleeping, and he didn't feel like going into their rooms too wake them up.

He closed in on the kitchen, only to hear some mumbling come from inside. There were gatekeepers on the outside of the mansion, and a complicated alarm system installed. Simply put, no one could barge in unnoticed.

"Hmm, where did I put my cup again?" He heard the voice of his blonde companion, as he got a little relieved that it was just her. He pushed open the kitchen doors, as the blonde—who was wearing white shorts, and an oversized yellow t-shirt—turned around to see who it was. "N-Natsu-san!" She exclaimed in surprise, as he was the last person she was expecting to see in this hour. "U-um sorry if I woke you up, I was only here to get some water, since I couldn't sleep, and—"

"Shut up." He deadpanned. "You're giving me a headache."

"S-sorry." She mumbled, taking a sip from the glass. She watched Natsu take out another glass and pour some water into it, too.

She walked out of the kitchen, and went straight to the living room, where she could read a book or something, because it was already clear to her that she wouldn't be sleeping this night.

She then looked around, only to see some random book on the table. But, before she could take it, Natsu walked inside. "Why are you still here?" He asked, mastering the voice of no emotion.

"I um, couldn't sleep, and wanted to read a book or something."

"Books are for little kids." Natsu stated, walking up to her.

She gave off half a smile, before saying something that hurt Natsu deeply, "You sound just like your father."

How could she say something like that? Natsu had nothing in common with that beast of a man! Feeling himself betrayed, that he could be compared with some horrible person like his father, he let his hand collide freely with the right side of Lucy's head, the blonde yelling in surprise.

Her hand immediately shot up to her face, clutching the mark he had left.

Natsu came back to his senses, as he finally understood what he was doing. Oh, how he had regretted doing that, but before he even got to say a word, he saw her running away from him. He ran after her, watching as she left the mansion, and running towards the big tree in the back garden.

And then it hit him.

He had ran away just like this, when his father had hit him that day. He had hid behind the tree just like her, clutching the spot where the pain was unbearable. He could hear her cry, as he finally understood that she was right. He was turning into his father.

"no…" he whispered. "no, no no no no no!" this time, the words came out louder, as he dropped to his knees in front of her, watching as she his her crying face behind her hands, the muffled crying hurting him more than the slap she had just felt. "No! No no no no no!" He yelled, clutching her hands, and moving them away from her face, by force.

He saw the huge red hand mark, which was imprinted on her pale face. The tears streaming down his eyes hurt him a lot more than anything, as he felt his heart ache. "No! No! Look at me! No! No! No!" he yelled out in the night, "Sorry! I'm sorry! Don't cry! No! Please! No!" Shouting, he slammed her shaking figure into his chest, hugging her, as he rocked back and forth, trying to calm her down. "Shh, don't cry! Please! Don't! I beg you!"

"Leave me alone!" She suddenly yelled, trying to push him away, but failing, as he pulled her even tighter, not letting her escape his grasp. "Stop! Let me go! I want to leave! I want to go back! Take me back! I don't want you! I HATE YOU!" She suddenly yelled, making him stop in his tracks. He could hear her crying even louder, but somehow, he blocked out all voices from his head, as he processed the last sentence. She hated him. She really did.

Thinking back, he could see all the reasons why she could hate him, and she was right to do so. But, why had he gone and did something like this? She was all he ever slightly cared for, and liked enough to share his food with.

"It's okay…" He whispered. "Hate me. I get that." He said, nuzzling his head in her hair, as she calmed down after hearing those words. He just sat there, hugging her tightly, as if protecting her from the outside world.

"I'm sorry." He apologized yet again, before getting up, and taking her up with him. "Listen, why don't you go into my master bedroom, and have a nice rest, okay? I can sleep in one of my other rooms. It's really late, and I promise I won't hit you ever again. Just, don't leave. Please."

Lucy looked like she was having a hard time deciding. But, she suddenly pushed him away, and mumbled a quick 'yes', before walking into the house.

Natsu watched her retreating figure, before dropping to his knees. "FUCK!" He shouted, punching the dirt with his fists. "DAMN IT ALL!" He cried out into the silence of the night.

A few minutes after he calmed down, he dialed the number of his best friend.

* * *

"I hate her." Natsu yelled in the phone, his loud voice shaking the ground. "I hate her so much!"

"_Do you, really?" _He heard the mocking sound of his best friend from the other line. Natsu was here, the image of the blonde servant not escaping his mind, and Gray Fullbuster _dares _to laugh at him?

"YES! YES, DAMMIT!" Natsu shouted, the anger getting the best of him.

"_Oh really? And, why—might I ask—do you hate her? Is it because she's always there for you? Or because she'll do anything you say? Hm, it's probably because she's hot. Yep, that's it." _Gray teased him more, Natsu's anger rising by the minute.

"Fuck!" Natsu exclaimed, pulling his hair, "Why is she still in my fucking mind!?"

_"__Eh!? Has the almighty Dragneel fallen in l-o-v-e?!" _Gray mocked, letting his voice spell out the last word, as he was having a hard time controlling the laughter that was threatening to come out any moment.

"NO! Dammit! I have a soon-to-be wife now! I can't like someone like Lucy! But, even if I could, I wouldn't! She's not my type, or something like that!" Natsu yelled, as he was lost in his own confusion, having a hard time forming the sentences.

"_Cut the crap Dragneel. Just go dump Lisanna, and live happily ever after with Lucy." _Gray advised from the other side of the line, still not understanding why his friend had woken him up in the middle of the night, just for a silly talk like this. Gray had had a tiring day, and he wanted to sleep. "_Look dude,"_ he started, trying to calm down the panting idiot, "_Just go back to sleep, and everything will be fine. You just need to rest a little, clear your head, you know?" _

"Fine." Natsu sighed, before mumbling a quick 'night', and pressing 'End Call'.

He walked into his master bedroom, only to see his bed occupied by a little blonde servant. He inched closer, to see if she was sleeping or not.

She was.

Natsu made a quick move to go lock the door, and ran back to the bed.

He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. She watched her mumble something, as a smile crept up to his face. He moved his hand, wiping away the tear stains on her face. "What are you doing to me?" He whispered, as she mumbled something in her sleep. He let his hand rest on her cheek, as he felt that she was cold.

Without thinking, he slid underneath the covers of the king sized bed, and watched the blonde shift and turn until she discovered her new heat source, and inched closer to him. He smiled _again, _as he encircled his arms around her thin waist, bringing her in closer, and almost laughing when she relaxed after feeling his warmth.

He knew he had to stop being nice to her. But eh, he'll start being rude again tomorrow.

Or the day after that.

* * *

**(notes): we started off sad, and ended fairly happy. Yay!**

**Anyways, in case I forgot to mention, Naomi Dragneel (Natsu's mother) has died when he was 14, out of lung cancer. That illness is very dangerous, so I want to make a shoutout to everyone who's suffering from it. I'm praying for you.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Bye!**

**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

**Kisses, **

**Aky. **


	8. Chapter 8: Ups and downs

**(notes): Hey-ho! I am back with another chapter! yay! How could I not update, when AudreyKimberly asked me to ^_^ , thanks for reminding me Audrey! Also, I didn't have time to read it, so if there are any errors, forgive me. **

**Anyways, this is a chapter showing you how weird life can be, one moment you're on top of the world, and the next one, your world comes crashing down...**

* * *

_Fact: Pac Man is modeled after a Pizaa, with one slice removed. _

* * *

8.

He was glad. He was really glad.

Being able to lie down on his comfortable bed doing nothing at all, with a cutie lying right next to him wasn't what he planned for today, but he was glad. He had woken up quite early, and he could watch her sleep peacefully. Plus, if she had woken up first, he'd have to explain himself. But he didn't have to. He was really glad. He moved his hand to hide the strand of her hair behind her ear, which he found very enjoyable. He liked that.

He was unaware that his lips unwillingly curved into a smile, something he had been doing a lot for the past hour. Whenever he looked at the blonde, he would smile, he would inch closer to her, and he would wish to cuddle her, but he was afraid to wake her up. So he left a little bit of distance between them. But, she suddenly sneezed, and moved closer to her heat source which was Natsu. Natsu's body stiffened, as he felt her hands move to encircle his neck. He was in complete bliss when he felt her snuggle up to him. Using the red blanket he had, he covered them both up. She looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to make a sound, but he really wanted a hug.

"Fuck it." He suddenly said, as he hugged the blonde as well, loving the feeling of how her body relaxed in his own. It was amazing, magical even. He loved how they fit perfectly in each other's arms, and looked like a real couple. But… what about Lisanna? If he's not careful, his father might find out that he's developed a liking for this servant of hers. So, he must continue being a jerk towards her, and when he's clear of suspicion, he'll just have to break up that imaginary relationship with Lisanna, and start a real relationship with Lucy.

… What was he thinking? He didn't even like Lucy! Why was he thinking this way? He wants to marry the girl all of a sudden! It must've been the lack of sleep or something. Yeah, that was probably it. Furthermore, his father would explode if he found out that his son liked a mere servant. It was all too complicated! Why couldn't she just turn out to be a princess in disguise or something! But this wasn't a fairytale. But the thing was, he didn't even mind Lucy being a servant. It didn't bother him at all. But still, there was this big problem called "Lisanna" that was weighing down upon him, and the whole "What dad is going to day" thing was keeping his hands tied. He couldn't do a thing.

He was feeling a bit guilty though. He had a bride-to-be like Lisanna waiting for him in her room, while he's in here with another girl. He doesn't like people who cheat on their loved ones. But then again, Lisanna wasn't his loved one, and he wasn't doing anything with Lucy, that would be considered 'cheating'. And there was also the problem about his dad. Even if he does somehow convince him to cancel the marriage with Lisanna, he couldn't possibly convince him to let him marry a girl like Lucy!

And there he goes again; talking about marrying Lucy. This needed to stop. But he didn't know how to stop the upcoming calamity of choosing between two girls. He hated this. It would've been better off if Lisanna never came in the first place. None of this wouldn't have happened. He would've been in his room… doing what? Feeling sorry for himself? Feeling awful that he's forgotten how to smile? Never meeting the blonde that made him realize a lot of things? No. it was better this way. At least he had someone to cuddle…

"Natsu-san?" He heard a voice from the other side of the door. A loud knocking began, and he could feel Lucy stir in her sleep. Oh no, it's only a matter of time before she wakes up! What if she sees them like this? Natsu slipped away from her grasp, only to tiptoe to the door, and unlock it. He exited from the room, and closed the door. Now that his sleeping beauty was saved, he walked into the living room with the servant who was calling him. Once he was certain that Lucy wouldn't be able to hear him, he yelled "Don't ever do that again!"

The servant was a bit taken aback. She was never appointed to waking up the young Dragneel so she had no idea that he would be this cranky. "B-but Natsu-sama—…"

"Shut up when I'm talking!" He yelled even louder, lowering his voice a little when he remembered the sleeping blonde upstairs. "What the fuck do you want so badly, that you have to fucking wake me up, and pound on my door like a maniac!"

"U-um, excuse me, b-but your father was looking for you."

Everything that Natsu wanted to shout out to the servant was now forgotten. "Fine." He said, letting out a groan of frustration. He walked out of the living room, and made his way down the long corridor leaving to his father's favorite office. Along the way, Natsu thought about what his father would want to talk with him, that was so important that he woke him up at 8:34 to tell him. Well, it wasn't really that early, and Natsu wasn't really sleeping, but still. His father never called him in the morning. So, this must be something important.

* * *

After hearing the approving "Come in" of his father, Natsu pushed open the door, and sat down at the other end of the desk, so that he was opposite his father. "You wanted to talk to me?" Natsu asked in an anticipating manor. "Yes." His father replied tiredly, pushing up the glasses he wore, and swallowing hard. "It's about the wedding."

Natsu's mind went completely blank. Of course it was about the wedding! Why didn't he think of that?

"Yes? What about the wedding?" Natsu asked, completely forgetting that he was still in his pajamas. "Well," his father began, "I've already scheduled a date for the ceremony."

Natsu let his face show the surprise he was feeling. The date was set?! For when!? If his father says it'll be in a couple of days, he'll be in for big trouble! He hasn't even gone out on a date with Lisanna before, let alone kiss her! He didn't know a single thing about her, rather than the fact that she is a sadist who enjoys seeing girls like Lucy suffer. But it's not like he had the right to tell her that, as he was the same.

The question was weighing down, floating in the air of the room, just waiting to be asked. Both Natsu and Igneel knew what the question was, yet neither of them made a move to ask it, or give an answer.

"When?" Natsu managed to choke out.

"This evening." The words hit him like a hurricane, as this was definitely _not _what he'd expected. He was prepared to hear 'a month', 'a week', or even 'five days', but this was not on his list. It was over, his life was officially over. He'd have to marry a girl he's gust met, and it would all go to hell from there. She would take away all his stuff, command him every day, and sleep in the same bed with him. Heck, his father might even want grandchildren!

"I will announce the date this evening."

Natsu's mind stopped in its tracks. Did he just hear it correctly? So it wasn't tonight! Yes! He still had time. But… how much time?

"Why can't you tell me now?" Natsu asked, his voice giving out an almost pleading sound. "Why wait till this evening?'

"Because Lisanna's parents are coming for a visit. They want to hear the official date too, so I'm organizing a dinner with them this evening. You have to be there too. After all, you're the groom." Natsu inwardly scowled at the mention of the word 'groom'. He wasn't going to marry Lisanna! He made that decision long ago. He just needed a good enough reason not to.

"That's all." His father said, indicating that Natsu should leave the room. Natsu did as told, and went for the living room. His breakfast would be ready soon, but he had just lost his appetite.

"Natsu-san?" he heard his name being called from behind him. Turning around he came face-to-face with the sleeping blonde beauty. She still had her bed hair, which Natsu found adorable. "What?" he deadpanned, securing the emotionless mask.

"W-well, um, I'm sorry I overreacted yesterday… about… um…"

"It's not your fault I hit you." He said, as her eyes were still fixed on the floor.

"You hit Lucy?" A loud and annoying voice interrupted the peaceful quietness they had established a while ago. Lisanna had appeared from out of nowhere.

"Yeah..." Natsu sighed.

"Why!? She's my servant you know! I should be the one hitting her if she needs that! Plus, I remember telling Lucy not to get near you again, or she would be fired! Now tell me why you hit her!"

"It was my fault!" Lucy suddenly yelled, startling the two people. Once she got their attention, she had to think of a reason to back up her made up theory. But what was she supposed to say?!

"What happened Lucy?" Lisanna asked, directing her attention to the blonde.

"W-Well, I-I um… uh… I said something rude to him, and he slapped me for it!" She lied, Lisanna finding this story very believable. "A-and I was the one who started talking to him in the first place… ven though you told me not to…" Lucy admitted, gluing her eyes to her shoes.

"Oh. Well, I really liked you Lucy. You were the best servant I ever had, to be honest. It's really a shame. Thanks for working for me… you know what this means…"

Lucy didn't protest or anything, she just blinked back the tears threatening to spill, and gave Lisanna a cheerful smile. "I understand."

She made her way to the little room at the top of the mansion, where she used to live. Natsu stayed silent the whole time. Partly because he still couldn't believe that Lucy lied because of him, and partly because she just got fired.

"Oh well, she had this coming for her sooner or later." Lisanna said nonchalantly, not even sparing a glance towards Natsu, before she disappeared outside of the room.

Natsu still had his feet glued to the floor, and he couldn't find the courage to move. But then Lucy's face popped into his mind, and he started running to her room. He slammed the door open, to see her packing her suitcase that was laid out carefully on her bed. Her eyes were all red, and there were tear stains down her cheeks. She had been crying. Well, of course she was. She had just lost her job, and didn't have anywhere to go to. Natsu wanted to punch himself, but he suppressed the feeling, and rushed over to her, to clutch her wrists, and yell "Look at me!"

The blonde hesitated at first, but then gave in under the pressure, and looked into his eyes, "Why did you lie!? Why THE FUCK did you lie!?" Natsu yelled, shaking her back and forth with anger. "You're going to leave now!" He yelled even louder, Lucy not knowing how to react. "Why did you go and do that!? I could've thought of something!" He shouted, Lucy finally starting to defend herself, "But you don't need me here! You have tons of other maids to help you! It's okay if I leave! I don't even want to be Lisanna's servant! Why are you upset when you don't need me here?"

"I DO NEED YOU. I FUCKING NEED YOU HERE!" Natsu's voice boomed in the small room, the furniture shaking in fear, as Lucy didn't know what to say. "Now what…" Natsu whispered, as he slowly let go of her, only to push away the suitcase off of the bed, and let it fall to the floor with a loud crash. The neatly folded clothing fell out of the object, making Lucy protest. Natsu flung himself on the bed, and stared at Lucy. "Are you tired, Natsu-san?" She asked, noticing how his eyes were closing slowly, as he barely kept them open. "Yes. But I can't sleep at a time like this." He countered. He didn't get enough sleep at all, since he went to bed a lot later than she did, but still managed to wake up an hour before her. He didn't even have an hour's rest.

"It's not much, but you can take a nap here. After all, rules state that I have 3 hours after the announcement of being fired, to stay in the house and pack." She said, trying to reassure him. "I'll be in the room the whole time." Smiling, Lucy bent down on her knees to start packing her suitcase all over again.

"Fuck it." Natsu cursed under his breath, before making himself as much comfortable as he could on the rundown bed. "I'm taking a nap." He said, letting his eyelids slam shut, the image of the blonde before him replaced with black nothingness, as the dreams overtook him faster than he thought they would.

* * *

**(notes): aww :(**

**This story reminds me of myself. Just when I thought my life was getting better, my crush stopped talking to me... we've been friends foe 10 years... **

**We made up today. **

**But he invited me to a concert so... I got that going for me, which is nice. **

**Also, I'm trying to learn Hiragana (One of the three main Japanese Alphabets) and it's going good. I already know how to write "Natsu Dragneel".**

**By the way, did you guys read the fan theory about Natsu being E.N.D?**

**I just can't shut up... can i?**

**Well anyways, thanks for reading, it'd be cool if u can leave a review, if not, it's still cool!**

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**

**Kisses,**

**Aky. **


	9. Chapter 9: Missing her

**(notes): Hey guys ! It's been a while. How are you guys doing? Anything interesting happen lately?**

**I am sick. Really, really sick. I've got really high temperature, and my throat hurts like hell when i swallow. Ugh, I even woke up at 5AM this morning because of my temperature. My mom and dad are really worried, and I feel awful. I'm honestly hoping that I get better soon. So, that's why there had been a delay for this chapter. **

* * *

_Fact: Leonardo DiCaprio reads 9GAG posts._

* * *

9.

He could hear nothing. Nothing at all.

It was a peaceful dream about him finally finding the book he liked reading as a child. It was in the old, dusty attic of his. Natsu wondered why he never really looked there, but he didn't care at the moment. The only thing that mattered was the book about dragons. It was in his hands, he was holding it! And just as he was about to open it, a flicker of light appeared, taking the book with it, and sending Natsu to the real world.

His eyes snapped open, as Lucy's room came swimming into view. Why was he here? Oh.

He jumped off of the bed, eyes widening at the sudden realization. Lucy!

This was her plan all along! She knew that Natsu would fall asleep and not wake up until she woke him up herself! So, she probably didn't want Natsu to see her leave, and that's why she decided to leave while he was sleeping!

Seeing that all her items and bags have been taken proved his theory. Why did he allow himself to oversleep like this!? He hated himself!

Okay, okay, he needed to _calm the fuck down_, and think. Maybe she hasn't gone that far? Maybe she was waiting down in the living room like she usually was! No, he didn't need any false hope at the moment. He just needed to find her.

His feet started running without his orders, as he raced down the stairs, his mind focused on the blonde maid's image, as he searched every room for her.

He took her for granted. He never really appreciated what he had, he tortured her for his own amusement, and made her feel uneasy when she felt forced to talk about her mother. He never really showed any signs of caring, or protection. He even slapped her for crying out loud! And worst of all, he'll never get to hear her read that story to him. He wanted to go back in the past and just bitchslap himself _hard. _

But his legs came to a stop as he noticed that she wasn't there. She was nowhere to be found, and he searched every last fucking inch of this crappy mansion, and he couldn't find shit.

Why did this day start out so badly!? He didn't have her number, or any other way he could contact her for that matter! He was screwed!

He didn't even know where he was going anymore. His legs took him outside, as he ran through the garden. And then suddenly, a flash of yellow appeared before his eyes, as his gaze locked on to the girl standing next to the gates. She was there! He had found her! She hadn't left! She was waiting for him! He could still do something!

Running at her direction, he couldn't help but let the huge smile he was hiding overtake his happy face, as he raced up to the girl. "Lucy!" He yelled out, "Luce!"

"Natsu-san!" She smiled, her hands holding onto the bag she had filled with her items.

Stretching his hand out in hopes of touching her, he was beyond furious when someone took him by the shirt, and pulled him farther away from her. "The fuck!?" He yelled, turning around to see who was behind all of this. And, somehow, it was his own father!

"No way… What are you doing outside?" Natsu asked with confusion, not understanding why his father wasn't in his office. The only time he left that room was when he needed to eat, go to the bathroom, or talk to the guests that came over. "Can't I go out to say goodbye to the maid that's leaving?"

And this got him thinking. His father wanted to say 'goodbye'? How did he even know Lucy was fired? Why is he even here? He's never done anything like this before, let alone walk out of the mansion without a bodyguard. And, he didn't even know Lucy was going to leave right now. Did he see them from his office window? But, it's on the other side of the mansion.

And then it hit him. And it hit him _hard. _

Lisanna.

She must've been the one who told him that she had fired her own personal maid. Why though? Did she say that only because she wants a new maid? But, that's not why his father would walk out of the house. She must've told him something that peeked his interest, so that he's come outside just to see it. Maybe she told him about the slap. But, his father wouldn't care. He's done that millions of times before. He wouldn't give a damn if his son did it too. After all, like father – like son.

So what did she tell him?

"So, you're the girl Natsu's been hanging out with lately."

And he had just gotten his answer. And now that he heard it, maybe it was better if he didn't know it instead. Why did Lisanna say something like that to his father? Was she fearing that their 'soon to be marriage' would not happen because of Lucy? No, Lisanna wouldn't worry about something like that.

"Lisanna's worried sick about you wasting time with a stupid servant like this. She's your fiancé. She needs attention, too. Not some mere maid." His father said, letting go of his shirt.

Natsu's eyes darkened. So it _was _Lisanna after all. She was the one who fed lies to the man. But they weren't lies. What she told him was true. He'd been spending more time with Lucy, than his soon to be wife.

But Natsu's mind was occupied by something far more important than what Lisanna had said. What made him angry is what his father just said. He called Lucy a stupid servant. Oh, Natsu was furious. How could his father do that!? Well, after all, Natsu would react the same way if it was about any other girl than Lucy. Who was he kidding? He didn't care about the others. He only cared about Lucy.

"I… I um…" Lucy fidgeted in her spot, not really knowing what she should say. "I think I should leave." She said the words Natsu hoped he wouldn't have to hear, as she looked into his father eyes to see if she said the right thing. "I think it would be for the best." His father said harshly, letting go of Natsu's shoulder.

This was his chance. If he was going to lose her, he at least wanted to feel what it's like trapping her in his hug for the last time. And while he was at it, he could ask her for her number, so they would be able to talk on the phone, and maybe he could arrange a meeting between them.

But all his dreams were torn apart when his father called guards to come and take him away from her. Just as he was about to touch her, they pulled him away, letting her leave without being stopped. He could only scream in agony as he was being dragged back to the mansion, watching Lucy leave with a sad expression.

Why?

* * *

Opening his tired eyes, he had nothing to make his waking up happy. He was in Lucy's old room, on the most uncomfortable bed ever. Three days had past, after they were separated. The wedding was scheduled at the end of the month, so he had 12 days until that happened. Lisanna has stayed quiet, even after he'd yelled at her for telling his dad all about his friendship with Lucy. His dad had forbidden him to leave the mansion, and the only thing he did, was sleep.

He hated this place. He hated every last corner of it, because it only brought back memories of her.

When did he become so in love with this girl, you might ask, well he never really knew it, but he developed quite a liking for her since the moment he met her. Of course, he only talked trash about Lucy, and yelled at her for every little thing at the beginning. But then, things started to slowly change, and he finally understood that he wanted to get closer to her, so that's why he started doing all those good deeds to her, like giving her food and such. The servant's menu has really been changed to have a lot more food than before, but he didn't care. He really didn't care about anything. The only thing on his mind was Lucy, and how she's been lately. After so long, he'd gotten used to seeing her every day, and it was slowly killing him not to be able to look at her big brown eyes. He missed her a lot. He's been miserable, and hasn't gone out of her room ever since she left. The maids took pity on him, and brought him lunch every day, even though he didn't eat much. He was ruined. There was nothing that could ever replace the void she left with her departure, as he wished he could spend just one more day with her. He'd hug her and never let go. But he was also worried sick about her health and home. She left without any money whatsoever. How would she afford a place to stay? She wouldn't. But maybe she could go at a friend's house! No. She didn't have any friends, since she has worked with Lisanna for almost a decade now. So, where was she? Was she homeless? Was she living on the streets? She could get hit by a car! Or men might try to do something to her if they saw her alone like that, sitting on the sidewalk with nothing bet her bag. His thought got really dark after that, as he was rethinking all the possible ways of her death. He needed to stop. He needed to calm down.

He needed to stop these horrible thoughts before they corrupt his mind.

But he didn't have a choice. No matter what he wanted to think about, he still somehow ended up thinking about her again. He really needed a glass of water or something. Even though he still had a tiny bit of hope, a big part of himself already knew that he would never see her again.

* * *

**(notes): So... um... **

**uh...**

**bye?**

**Ily. **

**~ With keys, Through flames! Aye! ~**

**Kisses,**

**Aky.**


End file.
